John Rubinstein
John Rubinstein played Keith Kalber in the season ten Grey's Anatomy episode I'm Winning. Career Filmography *''Richual (short)'' (2017) *''Daddy'' (2015) *''The Atticus Institute'' (2015) *''Psychopath for a Day (short)'' (2013) *''In Sickness and in Health (short)'' (2013) *''A Mother's Rage'' (2013) *''I Will Follow You Into the Dark'' (2012) *''Atlas Shrugged II: The Strike'' (2012) *''Hello I Must Be Going'' (2012) *''Healing Hands'' (2010) *''Split Second'' (2009) *''Rome & Jewel'' (2008) *''The Delivery (short)'' (2008) *''Sweet Nothing in My Ear'' (2008) *''Seducing Spirits'' (2008) *''Jekyll'' (2007) *''Choose Connor'' (2007) *''Sublime'' (2007) *''Mrs. Harris'' (2005) *''Jane Doe: The Wrong Face'' (2005) *''Amber Frey: Witness for the Prosecution'' (2005) *''21 Grams'' (2003) *''Red Dragon'' (2002) *''919 Fifth Avenue'' (2000) *''Perfect Murder, Perfect Town: JonBenét and the City of Boulder'' (2000) *''The Sleepwalker Killing'' (1997) *''Kid Cop'' (1996) *''Norma Jean & Marilyn'' (1996) *''Mercy'' (1995) *''A Perry Mason Mystery: The Case of the Lethal Lifestyle'' (1994) *''The American Clock'' (1993) *''Another Stakeout'' (1993) *''In My Daughter's Name'' (1992) *''Voices Within: The Lives of Truddi Chase'' (1990) *''Liberace'' (1988) *''Sam Found Out: A Triple Play'' (1988) *''Beryl Markham: A Shadow on the Sun'' (1988) *''Someone to Watch Over Me'' (1987) *''Still Crazy Like a Fox'' (1987) *''Daniel'' (1983) *''M.A.D.D.: Mothers Against Drunk Drivers'' (1983) *''I Take These Men'' (1983) *''Skokie'' (1981) *''Killjoy'' (1981) *''The Silent Lovers'' (1980) *''Make Me an Offer'' (1980) *''She's Dressed to Kill'' (1979) *''In Search of Historic Jesus (documentary)'' (1979) *''The Gift of the Magi'' (1978) *''The Boys from Brazil'' (1978) *''Happily Ever After'' (1978) *''Corey: For the People'' (1977) *''The Car'' (1977) *''The Quest: The Longest Drive'' (1976) *''Mr. & Ms. and the Magic Studio Mystery'' (1975) *''All Together Now'' (1975) *''Something Evil'' (1972) *''A Howling in the Woods'' (1971) *''The Sandpit Generals'' (1971) *''Zachariah'' (1971) *''Getting Straight'' (1970) *''The Trouble with Girls'' (1969) *''Journey to Shiloh'' (1968) Television *''Pearson'' (2019) *''Proven Innocent'' (2019) *''Young Sheldon'' (2019) *''The Orville'' (2019) *''Dirty John'' (2018) *''Chilling Adventures of Sabrina'' (2018) *''Mom'' (2018) *''American Housewife'' (2018) *''Dear White People'' (2017) *''Feud: Bette and Joan'' (2017) *''When We Rise (mini-series)'' (2017) *''This Is Us'' (2016-2017) *''DC's Legends of Tomorrow'' (2016) *''Perception'' (2014-2015) *''Jessie'' (2014) *''Revenge'' (2014) *''Complete Works'' (2014) *''Grey's Anatomy'' (2014) *''Jessie'' (2014) *''Work It'' (2013) *''Instant Mom'' (2013) *''CSI: Crime Scene Investigation'' (2006-2013) *''The Fosters'' (2013) *''The Mentalist'' (2012-2013) *''Project: SERA'' (2013) *''Bones'' (2013) *''Electric City (short)'' (2012) *''Desperate Housewives'' (2009-2012) *''Harry's Law'' (2011-2012) *''Wizards of Waverly Place'' (2011) *''Parenthood'' (2010-2011) *''No Ordinary Family'' (2011) *''True Jackson, VP'' (2011) *''The Young and the Restless'' (2009-2010) *''Greek'' (2009) *''Hawthorne'' (2009) *''Numb3rs'' (2009) *''Brothers & Sisters'' (2009) *''Supernatural'' (2009) *''Dirty Sexy Money'' (2008) *''Eli Stone'' (2008) *''Day Break'' (2006-2007) *''Girlfriends'' (2006) *''Shark'' (2006) *''Criminal Minds'' (2006) *''Cold Case'' (2006) *''Related'' (2006) *''Law & Order'' (2006) *''House'' (2005) *''Law & Order: Special Victims Unit'' (2005) *''Barbershop'' (2005) *''The Closer'' (2005) *''Star Trek: Enterprise'' (2002-2004) *''Friends'' (2004) *''The Parkers'' (2004) *''Becker'' (2004) *''NCIS'' (2003) *''Strong Medicine'' (2003) *''The Lyon's Den'' (2003) *''The Division'' (2003) *''24'' (2003) *''Charmed'' (2003) *''Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex'' (2003) *''The Big O'' (2003) *''Without a Trace'' (2003) *''Presidio Med'' (2002) *''The Guardian'' (2002) *''Angel'' (2001-2002) *''The Agency'' (2002) *''She Spies'' (2002) *''The District'' (2002) *''Judging Amy'' (2002) *''First Monday'' (2002) *''Gideon's Crossing'' (2001) *''The West Wing'' (2001) *''Any Day Now'' (2001) *''Boston Public'' (2001) *''Family Law'' (2000) *''The Practice'' (1998) *''Party of Five'' (1994-1997) *''ER'' (1997) *''Diagnosis Murder'' (1994-1996) *''Early Edition'' (1996) *''Superman: The Animated Series'' (1996) *''Adventures from the Book of Virtues'' (1996) *''Star Trek: Voyager'' (1995) *''Lois & Clark: The New Adventures of Superman'' (1995) *''NYPD Blue'' (1994) *''RoboCop'' (1994) *''Against the Grain'' (1993) *''Frasier'' (1993) *''The Legend of Prince Valiant'' (1993) *''Murder, She Wrote'' (1992) *''Father Dowling Mysteries'' (1991) *''Matlock'' (1988) *''Hotel'' (1988) *''Highway to Heaven'' (1988) *''Jake and the Fatman'' (1987) *''American Masters (documentary)'' (1987) *''The Love Boat'' (1978-1987) *''The Two Mrs. Grenvilles (mini-series)'' (1987) *''Crazy Like a Fox'' (1984-1986) *''Live from Lincoln Center'' (1985) *''The Paper Chase'' (1984) *''Fantasy Island'' (1979-1984) *''Emerald Point N.A.S.'' (1983) *''Trapper John, M.D.'' (1983) *''Freedom to Speak (mini-series)'' (1982) *''Quincy M.E.'' (1982) *''Family'' (1976-1980) *''The French Atlantic Affair (mini-series)'' (1979) *''Roots: The Next Generations'' (1979) *''Vega$'' (1979) *''Wonder Woman'' (1977) *''What Really Happened to the Class of '65?'' (1977) *''Hawaii Five-O'' (1972-1977) *''Lou Grant'' (1977) *''The Streets of San Francisco'' (1972-1977) *''The Quest'' (1976) *''Barnaby Jones'' (1975-1976) *''Harry O'' (1975-1976) *''The Rookies'' (1976) *''Barbary Coast'' (1976) *''The Wide World of Mystery'' (1975) *''Police Woman'' (1975) *''Movin' On'' (1975) *''Mary Tyler Moore'' (1972) *''Cannon'' (1972) *''Nichols'' (1971) *''Mod Squad'' (1971) *''The Psychiatrist'' (1970-1971) *''Men at Law'' (1971) *''Matt Lincoln'' (1971) *''The Young Lawyers'' (1970) *''CBS Playhouse'' (1970) *''The Bold Ones: The Protectors'' (1970) *''Room 222'' (1969) *''Ironside'' (1967) *''The Virginian'' (1967) *''Dragnet 1967'' (1967) External Links * * Category:Actors